


school of arts

by divybread



Series: Fanxing AU Drabble Fest [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divybread/pseuds/divybread
Summary: yixing's a dancer at a prestigious arts school, yifan is the totally hot musician who sometimes does the music for their performances.





	school of arts

"how can i get you to like me?"

yifan looks up when the sudden question is directed at him, eyes wandering over the dancer opposite of him in slight surprise. he knows yixing, of course, one of the other people in luhan’s dance class. a much better dancer than luhan, he might add. the grin sneaks onto his features before he’s fully aware of it, and then he’s looking at the present moment again and it only widens.

“get me to like you?” he echoes the question, lifting a hand to pull the headphones from his ear and around his neck. his other hand meanwhile pauses the music he’s working on so that he can focus all his attention on the dancer.

his eyes scan the guy from top to bottom for a moment, eyebrows slightly raised as he does as if being a little disbelieving of how something of the likes could ever come to pass. then his gaze focuses on yixing’s face again and he sends the other male a polite little smile.

“i’m not entirely sure myself, dancing feet.” the nickname comes out a little playful, but his expression remains the same veil of politeness. “how _is_ it that you can do that?”

his attention returns to his mix table, fingers darting over the buttons although the music is still paused, altering a few things he suddenly realises will sound a lot better that way. then he lifts his gaze back up to the younger man still standing but a few strides away.

“i don’t know, man, maybe win that competition next week, be happy about it.” his smile suddenly widens, turning into something amused yet a little more as well. “that usually tends to do the trick.”

his hand comes up, pulls one side of the headphones back up to cover his right ear, just like had been the case before he was interrupted. “damn nice smile you got when you’re happy,” he adds like an offhanded compliment, eyes already back on his controls as he presses play, and thereby completely missing the heart eyes the dancer is making at him.

“that good enough of a reply for ya?” when he lifts his head to see if the dancer has a proper enough answer, he’s met with the sight of yixing beaming one of said aforementioned happy smiles at him. his entire being is stopped in its existence by it for a moment, but he’s not about to let on how much that expression actually does to his insides. so he quickly turns his attention back to the buttons, fingers fumbling on something that doesn’t actually need altering but it’s the only thing he can think of to do to at least look preoccupied.

“imma take that as a yes,” he states as calmly as ever, even though his insides are about to burst with excitement and adrenaline.

“break a leg.”


End file.
